5 Years
by lilzipop
Summary: A song fic featuring the song with the same name by 'Noah and the Whale' Rated for very mild sex scene and language. fluffy one-shot.


Sam watched as Mercedes played with his hands. Her head resting in his lap, one of his arms resting on her hip, the other occupied by Mercedes examination and fascination with his hands. He lent his head back against the tree they were leaning on, smiled and closed his eyes humming softly.

_Oh, well, in five years time we could be walking 'round the zoo  
>With the sun shining down over me and you<br>And there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too, and  
>I'll put my hands of your eyes, but you peek through<br>_

"Sam! … Sam! I can't see!"

"That's the point Mercy these cheeky elephants are doing things that your innocent eyes should never see!" Sam was standing behind Mercedes, his hand covering her eyes as they stood in front of the elephant enclosure. It was a sunny spring day and Mercedes 'convinced' Sam to come to the zoo with her. 'Convincing' him consisted of her showing up at his place in a aqua and yellow floral sundress, some ballet flats and her hair in soft curls, two seconds after he opened his door Sam had a clean white t-shirt some cargo pants and converse on, a hoodie in one hand, Mercedes hand in the other and was chatting about the zoo as they left his building.

They now stood watching two elephants nuzzle and intertwine their trunks.

"Sam they aren't doing anything!" Mercedes cried tugging Sam's fingers apart so she could see the creatures.

"They are preparing to!" Sam cried dramatically wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

_And there'll be sun, sun, sun_

_All over our bodies.  
>And sun, sun, sun<br>All down our necks  
>There'll be sun, sun, sun<br>All over our faces  
>And sun, sun, sun<br>So, what the heck  
><em>

Mercedes lounged on the deck, her body laid out, her toes stretching, and her hair a dark halo, every part of her absorbing and enjoying the soft afternoon sunlight. She was just dozing off when she felt Sam's arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She pretended she was asleep as her boyfriend spooned her.

"Mercy." He whispered softly in her ear as he moved some hair away from her neck.

"Mercy." He trailed soft kisses down her neck and shoulder before Mercedes giggled.

"Mercy!" Mercedes rolled onto her back and looked up at her boyfriend, one hand reaching up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. Soon that hand snaked around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Her fingers soon entangled themselves in his hair and his hands explored her delicious curves as they laid in the absorbing the sunlight.

_'cause I'll be laughing around your silly little jokes  
>And we'll be laughing about how we use to smoke<br>All those stupid little cigarettes and drink stupid wine  
>'cause it's what we needed to have good times<br>_

"Okay, okay how abou- Guys shut up! How about this one?" Sam paused for a moment (dramatic effect was very important) "E.T phone home."

The Glee club burst into giggles, Mercedes laugh being the loudest.

"Sam that is _too_ good!" Mercedes leaned over, her head resting on Sam's shoulder. "When did you get so good at impressions?" Sam didn't respond immediately. As soon as his green eyes met her playful brown ones he was a goner. His inhibited state (aided by both wine coolers and a joint Puck _happened_ to have) also gave him a freedom he hadn't felt in a while. So with this newfound, fabricated courage, Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist and pulled her closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I've always been this good." Mercedes laughed and nuzzled into his neck, her hand coming up to rest on his chest. Sam heard someone (he suspected Artie) wolf whistle and he expected Mercedes to straighten up, but instead she leant into him more, so Sam smiled and kiss her cheek again. The night dissolved into giggles and hugs and whispers and solemn declarations of liking. Mercy would always look back on their smoking and drinking night and smile, maybe even giggle, because no one should be that hilariously good at impressions.

_But it was fun, fun, fun  
>When we were drinking.<br>It was fun, fun, fun  
>when we were drunk<br>And it was fun, fun, fun  
>When we were laughing<br>It was fun, fun, fun  
>Oh, it was fun.<em>

Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist, her head rested on his chest, whilst her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her white dress felt like liquid under his hands, he rested his head against her now sweated out curls and took a deep breath. She smelt amazing, she smelt like home.

"Oh Sammy." She whispered and nuzzled further into him.

They'd had too much champagne and were now slowly twirling on the dance floor. Mercedes was bare foot, her heels cast aside from making her feet ache and she was standing on her toes to be at a comfortable height, Sam's bolo tie was sitting on the table, his jacket slung over a chair, his own shoes forgotten under a table.

"How does it feel to be Mrs Evans?" He whispered.

Mercedes let out a soft hum before answering.  
>"Mrs Evans is your mom. I'm Mrs Jones-Evans" Sam let out a small chuckle.<p>

"As long as your mine and I'm yours." He whispered, the champagne adding to his natural high of being legally and spiritually bound to the woman he loved, and adored.__

_Oh, well, I look at you and say: "it's the happiest that i've ever been"  
>And I'll say: "I no longer feel that I have to be James Dean"<br>And she'll say: "yeah, well, I feel oh pretty happy too, _

_and I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you"  
><em>

"You cheat!"  
>"Are you questioning my honour?"<p>

"Yes! You are cheatin' white boy!"  
>"You can't question the integrity of a southern gentleman without proof!"<br>"So throwing your arms in front of my face so I can't see the screen, doesn't count as cheating?"  
>"It's not cheating! It's… creating an advantage!" There was silence whilst the couple concentrated on their video game, until Sam's voice rung out clear in the quiet.<p>

"This is the happiest I think I've ever felt." Mercedes paused the game and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Playing stupid video games with your girlfriend in her basement, is the happiest you've ever felt?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

" Being with you. Being with you is the happiest I've ever felt." Sam lent over and kissed Mercedes, relishing the feel of her full lips against his own. Just as Sam was getting out of breath, Mercedes pulled away, smiled at him and whispered in her soft melodic voice.

"I'm pretty happy too." It took all of 5 seconds of Mercedes to reposition herself to be on top of her boyfriend as they continued to kiss and continued to be happy.

_And will be love, love, love  
>All through our bodys.<br>Love, love, love  
>All through our minds<br>And will be love, love, love  
>All over her face<br>And love, love, love  
>All over mine.<em>

"Sam" Mercedes moaned. Sam's lips trailed down her neck as his body moved in rhythm with hers. Her hand gripped his sides as his own arms held him so he could move, but wasn't crushing her. He sped up his pace, not knowing how long he could take being inside her, and not wanting to leave her behind whilst he flew into ecstasy. He knew he'd found the right spot when Mercedes gently bit his shoulder and she moaned loudly. "Oh Sam"

"Mercedes" he murmured back, his lips caressing her neck. He pulled his head back slightly and concentrated. He had to take her breath away. That's when he felt it, her whole body beginning to tense and as he pumped quick and hard into her, he knew she'd be screaming his name. Her realise came with (as he predicted) her wailing his name. Her fall into bliss triggered his own and he moaned her name as she kissed (and left her own mark) his left shoulder. A few minutes later had Mercedes snuggles up into Sam's left side, his hand tracing lazy circles on her chocolate skin as Mercedes hummed quietly and traced her toes down the inside of Sam's leg. Sam looked over at Mercedes, her eyes closed, those lovely long eyelashes brushing her cheeks, her mouth turned up in a contented smile, her hand resting on the exact spot his heart was beating, just so she could feel it. He shifted so he was on his side and could see her better. Mercedes opened her eyes at the movement. She bit her lip as his intense gaze swept over her.

"We goin' for round 3?" She asked playfully, hoping to lessen the solemn look Sam had in his eyes. He slowly reached his hand out to cup her cheek before leaning in close to her and giving her a soft peck.

"I love you." Mercedes smiled at the total adoration and respect he had for her in his eyes.

"I love you too" And Sam kissed her again and their kisses began to heat up. Sam pulled away from her mouth for a moment.

"We're going for round 3"__

_And admittedly these moments are just in my head  
>But I'll be thinking about them and when I'm lying in bed<br>And I know that you believe that might not keeping come true  
>But in my mind I'm having a pretty time with you<br>_

"Fuck homelessness." Sam thought. "Fuck the economy."… "Fuck… fuck everything." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He had been in Kentucky for a week now and his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, kept ending up on the chocolate goddess he'd left behind in Lima. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about their summer in the sun. About the water fights they'd had, the babysitting, the make-out sessions, the sing-a-longs, the nerd marathons. He tried not to think about the way she smiled, or the sparkle in her eyes, or the softness of her touch, or her delectable taste, or her addictive smell. Sam grabbed his phone of his nightstand and dialled Mercedes' number. He needed to hear her voice.

"Sammy?" Her voice sounded sleepy, he'd probably woken her up "shit, look at the time next time, stupid!" he chastised himself.

"Mercy." It was all he could muster, but she knew.

"Sam it's okay." She cooed from the other end of the phone "I promise everything will be alright."

"I know" his voice cracked and he rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball, clamping the phone to his ear. And then her heard her voice; Her soft heavenly voice. A voice he'd rely on when things got too much, the voice he'd craved ever since he'd gone away. She finished singing a moment later.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Mercy." He whispered, his voice returning to normal.

"Sam, you know I'd do anything for you." The was a pause as Sam smiled at the affection between them "Plus… I was dreaming about you."

_In five years time  
>I might not know you<br>in five years time  
>we might not speak<br>Oh! In five years time  
>we might not get along<br>in five years time  
>we might just prove them wrong<br>_

Mercedes lent her head back against the wall, her face streaming with tears. How could she be so stupid? Did she really think that just because it was 2012 that people would no longer be bigoted, racist, assholes? She heard the door slam shut and heavy footsteps.

"Oh Mercy" And then Sam was next to her, wrapping her up in his arms, trying to protect her.

"They're just idiots Mercy, they have no idea."

"But they have a point." Sam pulled back suddenly his face a strange cross between outrage and confusion

"What?"

"Not about our races or anything so stupid as that." Mercy explained. "But about us being so serious when we're so young. We have no idea where, or who we'll be in couple of years, and yet we talk about forever like it's an hour." Mercedes eyes were wide with worry, her cheeks still wet from the tears she'd shed, but Sam never thought she'd looked so beautiful.

"Mercy, I look forever in the face, because when I think about my future, my forever, you're always there. I cannot imagine a future, whether it be 5 minutes or 5 years, where you aren't in my life." Mercedes smiled up at her boyfriend of 6 months. She lent forward and kissed him, her tongue flicking over his lip, before she nibbled gently on his bottom lip. She pulled away and opened her eyes, relishing his post-kiss face before she spoke.

"In 5 years time, we might just prove them wrong."

_Oh, there'll be love, love, love  
>Wherever you go<br>There'll be love, love, love_

Sam looked down at his wife as she continued to play with his hands, now humming softly. He lifted his hand from her hip and ran it over her pregnant stomach, resting it on the crest of her baby filled belly. He glanced back down at Mercy when she stopped fiddling with his hands. She smiled at him.

"What are you thinkin' about?" She asked.

"Us. You. Our baby. Our love." He responded. Mercedes smiled at him, before continuing to play with his hands. He lent his head back against the tree again and joined in when his wife starting humming.

"This is love"


End file.
